There are instances in which it may be desirable to compute the location and orientation (a combination referred to herein as “pose”) of a second camera relative to a first camera using images gathered from the two cameras as inputs. Some prior methods have been based on determining correspondences between points in the image gathered by the first camera and points in the image gathered by the second camera. However, such methods rely upon at least a portion of the image gathered by the first camera overlapping at least a portion of the image gathered by the second camera. To compute the pose of one camera relative to another camera in an instance in which the two camera images do not overlap, methods have been proposed that are based on such varied techniques as: employing a minor to allow the two cameras to view common calibration objects; extracting edge features in order to compute vanishing points in each image; and observing objects entering and leaving the camera views. It is also known that information useful to solving the problem of computing relative camera pose can be obtained from observations of objects entering and leaving the camera views by computing the time between observing an object leaving one camera view and observing the same object entering the other camera view. Some prior methods have included using observations of pedestrians in the two camera images.